Written In Scars
by MangaParty0123
Summary: Terri is an average girl, looking to become a YouTuber, but she doesn't know who lives under her. When they stickup for her, will a love soon bloom? Story is way better than summary! Please read!
1. Day 1

**(A/N) I only own the made up people. Dan and Phil belong to themselves. I don't own any songs either. "Haven't Met You Yet" is copyrighted to Michael Bublé. Don't forget to read and review, follow, faverouite if you want.**

* * *

**Terri's P.O.V**

It was hot. Okay, maybe 21° isnt that hot, but for England? That melting point. For everything and everyone.

"That's pretty much all I wanted to say. Goodbye my Territoros! Until next time!" I said smiling, hitting the record button on my camera and taking it off the shelf. I smiled as I grabbed my laptop and opened it, comingfaceto face with my two most adored YouTubers, Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil. I looked outside and decided that happy songs were needed. I pulled up my music player and found the playlist called "Sunshiny Days" and selected "Haven't Met You Yet," by Michael Bublé.

"And I know someday that it'll all turn out, and you'll make me work so we can work to work it out, and I promise you kid, that I'll give so much more than I get, mm, I just haven't met you get!" I sang loudly, forgetting about a certain, Santa Claus looking guy upstairs. My music wasn't loud, my singing wasn't loud. But I ended up with a knock at my door anyway. So down came the sleeves of my jumper and I opened my door to a red faced, round, angry looking Santa Claus. Looks like there were too many naughty kids this year. I debated telling him this, but I then realised that it wouldn't end too well for me.

"I have a right mind to report you to the landlord young lady! Blasting your music so loudly like that!" Santa shouted.

**Dan's P.O.V**

I groaned as I started to wakeup. Upstairs was shouting again. Maybe they were having g another domestic. I'm acctually going to go up there and tell them to shut up.

"Philll! Come with me to tell them upstairs to shut up? Please?" I said to my flatmate as I dragged myself out of bed and throwing on my black skinny jeans, and my black turtle neck t-shirt. I went into the kitchen and had a bit of my coffee as I waited for Phil to finish his cerealz, and get changed. When he came back, we put our shoes on and made our way upstairs.

"All you youngsters with your silly music! What is your name? You will be reported to the owners for disturbance!" I glanced at Phil. Great. Its Dave. The guy who looks like Santa Claus.

"It wasn't blaring! It was quiet! And I wasn't even singing that loudly either! Please just leave! Go and report someone who is actually doing something that needs reporting, instead of me, who is trying to to listen to music and edit videos so I can be successful in what I want to do!" A woman shouted. We stopped dead in our tracks. Nobody and I mean, NOBODY has ever done that to Dave without being reported and evicted.

"That's it! I'm calling the-"

"Ah! No its okay! She was just about to, um, get something fixed so, um, we might make a bit more noise. I'm very sorry. My name is Daniel Howell and this is my flatmate Phillip Lester. We live downstairs. We just popped up to fix her, um," I said, starting to panic as I couldn't think of anything.

"Her T.V. It has been playing up for a while now. It was nice to meet you. Goodbye," Phil said as Dave started to head back.

"Okay. But I'm still keeping an eye on her!" He said, going back into his hole.

**Terri's P.O.V**

I just stood and stared. I couldn't believe it. Dan and Phil, were here, defending me.

"Do you want to come in for tea or coffee?" I asked them. My heart was beating a thousand times a second as I looked into Dan's chocolate brown eyes. I shook my head and walkiped in.

"Tea, no sugar please!" Phil said as they followed me in, and stood at the breakfast bar. I had my back to them.

"Dan?" I asked, without turning around. The surprise was clear in their voices.

"Coffee with two sugars and milk please," he said.

"I'm a big fan. It shouldn't surprise you that I know," I smiled, handing them their drinks. "I always watch both of your videos and I haven't long finished my first one," I said.

"Can we see it?" Phil asked as I pulled it up. He edited it for me and upleoaded it, then watched it.

"And I have a major crush on Dan, as I'm sure anyone would," I heard myself say on the video. My face flushed a bright red and so did Dan's.


	2. Day 2

**A/N: Okay so here is chapter 2. I have finally found my laptop charger so now I don't need to use my Hudl to upload anything because that this is bloody awkward. So have chapter 2, and I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Day 2**

**Terri's P.O.V**

I woke up to a good morning text from Dan. After we had talked a bit, I gave Dan and Phil my number and they gave me theirs. They said to me that if I ever need anything, I can just call or go to them downstairs. They are so sweet. But the text said:

**Dan 3**

_**They don't mean it! Please don't do anything stupid! x**_

I was confused by what they meant, so I logged onto Twitter to see what was going on. Tears stung my eyes as I read every hurtful tweet about me.

_ LookingforTerri is such a slut! Going after Amazingphil and .Danisnotonfire?_

_Why did Amazingphil and .Danisnotonfire stick up for her? She is so fat! #WHALE_

_Egh LookingforTerri is so annoying. She has no friends. Amazingphil and .Danisnotonfire would be so much better if she doesn't exist. Everyone would!_

I dropped my phone. The screen still on Twittter as I slid down the wall with my head in my hands.

**Dan's P.O.V**

"Phil! We should go and check on Terri. She isn't texting me and she wouldn't be in the shower because she would tell me if she was having a shower or not!" I said. "Have you looked at Twitter yet?" I asked him, handing my flatmate my phone. He stared at the tweets and grabbed his jacket and shoes.

"Come on, lets go," he said, walking out the door.

"Terri!" I shouted, whilst knocking on the door. I heard a thud and panicked, as she opened her door. Her just dyed pastel blue hair was thrown into a messy bun, and she was wearing a big baggy Walking Dead jumper with hands looking like they were pushing out of a lift from the middle where the zip is with "Don't open" on the left and "Dead inside" on the right, and she was in her black and white plaid pajama bottoms. Her eyes were red and puffy as she sniffled and I pulled her into a tight hug and she burst into tears on my chest. Phil had gone in and gotten her a glass of water and a tissue. She eventually pulled away and took the tissue and glass of water and whispered thanks to Phil.

"Come on in guys. Sorry I am like this. Do you want to play Mario Kart with me?" She asked, walking into her living room where 3 beanbag chairs we all lined in a row and "Dead Rising 2" was paused on the screen. She took the Xbox controller, finished killing some more zombies and saved the game, before handing me and Phil a controller and changing the game. I picked baby Mario and Luigi and resulted in getting a playful punch to the arm from her.

"Hey! They are mine! Lets swap!" she said, and I agreed which wasn't the best idea since I ended up with Peach. But I was fine swapping since it was Terri.

Hours flew by and we soon got bored of Mario Kart so we watched movies instead. We watched The Fault In Our Stars, Harry Potter, Pirates of The Caribbean, and some anime like Death Note, Fairy Tail, Soul Eater and some Studio Ghibli like Howl's Moving Castle. This was all after me and Phil got into our pajamas and I came back with Metcalfe's Sweet and Salty popcorn and microwaveable popcorn. We all eventually fell asleep on each other happily.


End file.
